


Gentle Whispers

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana sees snow for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Whispers

Diana stood with Batman and Superman at the end of their mission. She'd been in man's world just a few weeks, and was still getting used to the way the weather varied from place to place. Here, it was cold enough to make even her goddess-kissed skin rise in gooseflesh.

"Ready?" Batman asked, with the air of 'finished-here, let's go'. He was always so impatient.

"Yes, I....What is that?" Diana pointed, as a large, white crystalline flake fell within her eyesight.

Superman looked, and smiled. "Winter's coming early up here."

"Winter...the dying time." Diana looked as a second one fell. "Is that snow?" Old lessons slowly came back to her about such phenomenon.

"Yes, princess," Batman said, and the line of his jaw softened, as the demigoddess discovered something the tropical island lacked.

"Whispers..."

`~`~`~`~`

_The past_

"What is snow?"

The queen looked down at her precocious daughter, and shook her head in amazement at the child's never-ending curiosity. She seemed to prove the adage that children, and girls especially, were part cat.

"Snow is how the sky lets gentle whispers fall to Mother Earth," Hippolyta told Diana. "The flakes are like softly heard words, caressing the land."

Diana looked dubious at the poetic explanation, but she accepted it, with a thought to asking one of Athena's priestesses to tutor her more often in the future. Her mother's whimsies were not that solid a foundation for her education, after all, outside of the political side of the island.

`~`~`~`~`

_The present_

Both men looked at their companion as the flakes thickened, settling in her hair, sliding over her skin, curious about why she called them whispers. Diana noted their interest, and shook her head, smiling bashfully.

"Sorry...mother called them gentle whispers from Father Sky to Mother Earth," she said softly.

"I don't think I've heard a better explanation," Superman said, just as softly, before they gathered Batman to leave.

"Mine called it heaven's lace," Batman said, almost too soft for mortal ears...but neither of them were mortal.

Diana just smiled, knowing that such words came rarely from the quiet warrior, and let it join the other cherished memories of Man's World that she was building.


End file.
